world31rsfandomcom-20200216-history
Generations - In Kaiuloa's words
Kaiuloa Kaiuloa was a recluse, yet a talented young man who has observed and researched much of the history of World 31 and some of World 42. This page contains the writings and theories of Kaiuloa and categorized into distinctive generations of World 31. This list is still under construction, and obviously not complete. The Era timeline he created was a prototype, but then later produced a more accurate model that is categorized by Eons, Periods, and Generations. The Generations '''Generation Zero''' Made up of the the clans of that supposedly existed during the Protovaic Era of World 31, all which have been lost through time. *The theoretical "Adam00" '''The Generation of the Primes''' The individuals who appeared in the during the Early/Mid Archaevaic *Rose 2110 *Maloy10 *Woria Will *Runecool125 *Emperorsalty *Lylander *Dracoghany5 *FalseAlias *Marlin Kanda (possibly) '''The Generation of the Feudals ''' Those who first appeared spanning from the Late Archaevaic to the end the of the Theoic Age *Jackin123 *Jonathann226 *Kotaman11 *GrayGraylea *Lord Darkeat (possibly) *Peach Kirby *Zorcon40 *Maxia Asura '''The Generation of Adara''' Individuals who appeared from the start and to the end of the Adarian Age *Adara Blade *Valar Blade *Saint Altime *Dronzer78 *ProfessorRoi *Alex Markle (possibly later) *Maxia Asura *Wolfmorgue (possible earlier) *Big Buy 3000 (possible earlier) *Maxwarrior95 (possibly earlier) *Thelight330 *DM Syvian *PvM Nuku '''Generation White ''' Individuals who first appear in through the beginning and late Tacitoic Period. *Annie1227 (possibly earlier) *Taralani (possibly earlier) *Lhs80 *Xeri Fyrenz *Chibi Rovin *Twis '''Generation Black''' Indivduals who first appear during the to the end of the Tacitoic Period and the the 1st half of the Dictorian Era *Surfer Kai (myself) *Goneva *Bunii '''Generation Syvian''' The individuals who appear during the second half of the Dictorian Era and Republican Era *Ozz Arcane *Kazan Shii *Judas Fyrenz *Jane Rovin *Stu Syvian *Molly Syvian *(Vasts numbers of Syvians, Kazans, and so forth) '''''The Eras''''' '''The Protovaic Era''' The '''Protovaic Era''' is what i speculate to be the most massive and vague period of w31 history. The Protovaic era is "the time before the known" before actual w31 history is recorded. Since because the Protovaic is before w31 written history, it is the most mysterious of the w31 ages and least known about. The Protovaic Era is where I speculate the mysterious "Clan Genesis" to exist, but where they exactly fit into the timeline on that time period is out of reach, but supposedly they declined quite a long while before the Protovaic Era ends. The Protovaic Era ends until the known history of EmperorSalty, Maloy, Runecool125 (Faggot), Rose 2110, and Woria Will appear based on what I gathered sofar. '''The Archaevaic Era''' '''The Archaevaic Times''' were where w31 starts to become recognizable. According to the clans that existed during that time, its really hard to place relative un-bias events because the leaders of that time who still exist today had different perspectives of what happened during those times. According to Maloy, the earlier portion of this era was when he was under the clan of EmperorSalty, later on Maloy quit his clan and made his own, which this is time where he held Falador. In that same time period also existed Runecool125's "slave empire" spanning from lower Falador to southern Asgarnia according to Maloy (if i had got that one right). During the early-mid of this Era while during his skirmishes also existed Rose 2110's Royal empire. The exact appearance of the Royal Empire is still out of place, yet certain it did exist before Jackin's "Camo Army" formed. I do assume The Royal Empire did appear slightly before or after the first recordance of the Maloy's G.O.R. clan. and atleast Co-existed Woria Will's "War Wolves". However perhaps during the early Archaevaic The Royal Empire and G.O.R. did not have contact with one another until the middle of the time period, which would explain why each had such different perspectives and few common shared history until the middle of the era when they did had direct contact via war. Woria at the time also contested with Maloy and Runecool over Falador. Jackin during the earlier time period was in the Camelot Army under Plex68 in a different world (according to him). What i understand so far is that the end of the Archaevaic is when Ererereric finally creates The Spartan Army and skirmishes along with GOR, Royal Empire over territorial issues. Notably Lylander makes her first appearance in the Archaevaic. '''Theoic Era''' The real end to Archaevaic and the beginning of the Theoic Age is by 3 events: The founding of the Spartan Army, and the decline of the War Wolves, And the loss of GOR's held postition of Falador by the White Knights of W31. However it is not acceptably known but heavily speculated that the decline of Runecool125 and Emperorsalty took place atleast before Jackin123 arrives in w31 and created the Camo Army, which would explain why Jackin never mentioned Runecool or Emperorsalty, for he had no knowledge of them. The Royal Empire, however did have contact with Emperorsalty, but not known to have direct contact with Runecool's Slave Empire, which would suggest that the Slave empire declined before Emperorsalty's did, in which Runecool, Emperorsalty, Woria and Maloy constested over territories in Asgarnia and Kandarin. The Theoic Age is when 3 major clans dominated w31 and competed with one another : The Royal Empire, The Spartan Army, and The White Knights. The White Knights is founded by Jonathann226, however it still is quite beyond my knowledge on when they first formed. It is likely they formed at towards the end of the Archaevaic in which the Theoic Age begins upon their conquest of Falador by deafeating GOR, that same timeframe they were major rivals with the Spartans. From Jonarthann's point of view he did once state that "Erereric saw the White Knights as evil". I myself was part of Jonarthann226's White Knights and was once told stories that the White Knights were stronger and more heroicin the Theoic Age than during the Tacitoic Period (where I first appeared in the timeline, at the end of it before the beginning of the Dictorian Era). it is here during this age yet unknown during within the Theoic is when the first recorded Alliance is formed between the Royal Empire, Spartans, and White Knights formed. In comparison in terms of time length, the Theoic Age is the second shortest time period (the shortest time period being the Tacictoic Period). The Tacitoic Age came to an end upon the arrival of Adara Blade into w31. '''Adarian Age''' The Theoic Age ends upon the arrival of one individual who is destined to change the course of events in w31 history. This time period is called The Adarian age, named after by the most notable individual of this era: Adara Blade, who also was known as "Keeper of The Council". According to most sources from Jackin and Kota Rovin, Adara Blade was once a Guthixian priestess who originated in W42. When Adara arrived in w31, it was already locked into skirmishes, yet also formed an alliance to ease the tensions between the "Prime 3" ( Royal Empire, The Spartans, White Knights of Falador). Adara's original intentions was to evenly distribute the land among the clans, yet her actions in forcing herself in the Alliance during that time period created alarm amongst Rose, Erereric, and Jonathann, who all 3 saw her as an immediate threat. Soon enough Adara gained even more power and influence at an alarming rate. Soon enough she declared war against The Main 3. On her side were the Nylsugo Coven, lead by the elusive Lylander of who's origin far pre-dates that of Adara's. The other known clan was another White Knight Clan lead by Peach Kirby, of whose origins is still unknown (it is however noted that Maxwarrior95 and Big Guy 3000 were in this clan during that era). I do recall once reading a written historical event through the experience of Valar Blade (presumably related to Adara Blade) who once did lead a smaller group to repell Jackin's forces during the last days of the Adarian Age. Adara at first did had an advantage as she had an alarming influence over clans, to which she would use it to her advantage during the conflicts, though it still wasn't enough to to defeat the Spartans, Royal Empire, and the White Knights. Adara's influence also started to fragment, according to a lost source it was stated that Kirby's White Knights was split into 2 (ones that supported Adara and ones who allied with the Main 3). If that truly was the case, then it should be one explaination to why Adara's alliance started to to weaken. However Adara's demise was due to betrayral by 2 individuals who was once Adara's apprentices: Roicroissant and Dronzer78. I myself knew this because I was once Roicroissant's apprentice and got that source from him as he told me in detail of what went down. Originally Roi and Dronzer were on Adara's side and sent Roi to spy upon the White Knights. In time Roi and Dronzer switched sides with the White Knights wtihout Adara knowing. The 2 did not strike until White Knight Forces led by Kota Rovin, The Royal Empire's forces lead by Rose and her generals, and finally Erereric and his Spartan legions. This significantly turned the tide as Adara crumbled both externally and internally for her allies now no longer came to her aid. Her last stand was in Ardougne where her forces managed to hold out, yet eventually was defeated by the Spartan, and finally the Adarian age ended in a bang, with Adara's influence and power stripped completely, she gave her last speech of farewell and thus ends the Age of Adara. In W31 history, the Adarian Age is perhaps one of the most violent time periods (rivaled only by the Dictorian Era) as even allies were reluctant of each other's trustworthiness, here the usage of spies and assassins reached their peak and usurpations were once most common as well in this era. '''The Spartan Era''' Perhaps one of the most eventful times in the history of World 31 was the era that The Spartan Army rose to grand power. A man named yasha_boy277 (now formally changed his name to Yasha277) was recruited into the Spartans and quickly showed promise as he soared through the ranks, earning the trust and respect of the entire clan, and rising to become the third in command in under a week. One fateful day, the second in command of The Spartan Army had betrayed them, and their leader Erereric had not been seen for some time. Yasha_boy277 offered his clan to become their new leader but gave them the option to vote for whoever they wanted. Every Spartan present at the time unanimously voted that Yasha become their new leader, and so it was done. Under new management, yasha_boy277 made leaps and strides for The Spartan Army, and turned the clan into an exclusive one that only accepted the best, rigorously testing those who wished to join. The Spartans no longer cowered, but finally began to fight back against the White Knights, who had become their greatest enemy at this time. A clan war was fought, in which the White Knights lost control of Falador to The Spartan Army. A woman known as Annie1227 became a key figure for The Spartan Army, who became their new second in command and engaged in many missions of espionage against the White Knights, of whom she used to work for. She was a vital informant and saboteur for the Spartans, and her prowess was only matched by yasha_boy277, as he had flawlessly eliminated all the White Knight's attempts at spying on The Spartan Army, and worked to pit the entire White Knight clan against each other while strengthening his own clan. The Spartan Army became the most formidable force the world had seen in a long time, having not lost a single actual engagement (clan war) since yasha_boy277 had taken over. More and more land was gained, and one of the most notable battles was against a large clan of upstarts that called themselves the Void Knights, in which both clans had agreed to go all out against each other in a clan war. To both clan's surprise, they had both amassed a force of 30 soldiers to engage in a clan war, it was considered very unusual how they both had even forces, and both had matching levels, as well. However, the Spartans prevailed in the most grand display seen for a long time, using strategy and coordination, in this completely even fight The Spartan Army beat the Void Knights with a score of 50-2. This defeat was so humiliating for the Void Knights, that they began to break apart and soon disbanded. That's not a joke, they really weren't happy about that kind of loss. The Spartan Army was at the peak of its power. Other clans held strong, but none quite capable of facing the Spartans. Yasha_boy277 met with jonathann226 of the White Knights, and struck a peace treaty, agreeing to return all of Asgarnia (including Falador) to the White Knights, in exchange for the Spartan's control of Kandarin. The deal was struck, and soon after, Yasha, Jona, and other leaders including Rose2110 of The Royal Empire had met together to create an alliance with each other in order to face the rising threat of the Black Knight clan, led by Big_Guy3000. They called this alliance "Union 31". Soon, however, despite the grand state of The Spartan Army and the White Knights, both clans began to slowly decline. House parties became less and less popular. House parties were the primary recruitment method for The Spartan Army, and so recruitment saw a drought which cut into the clan. Yasha_boy277 made the decision to suspend The Spartan Army until further notice, as it was clear they could not continue for the time being. Had The Spartan Army been able to continue recruiting, they could have been the primary spearhead against the enormous threat that the Black Knights were about to become and shaped history for the better. Yasha_boy277 never officially disbanded the clan, as he still feels as though they will forever be The Spartan Army no matter what, and he will always remember their days of glory and fight for what they once stood for. Yasha still plays to this day, and is now known as "Yasha277", and always allows the public to private message him. He has stated he still has his old uniform in the bank, and is seeking to one day resume The Spartan Army into a new era. I myself appeared between the end of the Tactoic Period and the beginning of the Dictorian Era, and as far as I remembered my surroundings that took place during that time first-hand was that the White Knights (which I was taken into) was being plagued by a smaller insurgent like clan of Black Knights called "The Forsaken" led by Bonebro15. A notable individual whom became the White Knight's most wanted was Annie1227, who's origin I'm still trying to pin-point (though I am assuming she first appeared at least during the end of the Adarian Age). also during this time the White Knight's 2nd in commander was GrayGraylea, of which wasn't replaced by Kota Rovin (who was still Kotaman11 at the time) until the rise of Big Guy 3000 and his legions of Black Knights. The events that took place during the Spartan Era was the suspension of the Spartans and the 2nd White Knight group led by Peach Kirby. The disbandation of the 2nd White Knight group is significant because it paves the way for another destructive time period rivaling that seen since that of the Adarian Age, because it directly spawns to the rise of Big Guy 3000 and his formation of the w31 Black Knights. It also gave rise to another founding of a 2nd White Knight group by Maxwarrior95. So far the information I have on this time period is missing a lot of pieces and is mostly based on what I remembered first hand. Most of info on the Early-Tacitoic is based on conjecture between events of the Adarian and the Late-Tacitoic. I do not have records on Jackin during this time period, nor the Royal Empire's (which I do speculate dwindled significantly during this period), neither GOR's or any other clan that existed during this time. '''Dictorian Era''' The Tacitoic Period came to crashing halt by one single event: The loss of Falador being held by the White Knights by the defeat of Big Guy 3000 and his newfound legion of Black Knights. The very beginning of this period is marked by the sudden and alarming conquests by the Black Knights. Never before in w31 history where 1 clan alone seizes most of the lands by raw strength and brute force. The Black Knights during the beginning of this time period were nearly unstoppable as even the combined forces of the 2 separate White Knight Clans (Jonathann and Maxwarrior) wasn't even enough to halt the Black Knight advancements. World 31 was kicked whilst it was damaged. One after another, Big Guy and his Black Knight horde came and easily conquered territorites from other clans like raging Mongols: Varrock stripped from Rose's Royal Empire, Keldagrim seized from a clan that once occupied it, Camelot and Ardougne were also easily taken. Many times before did the clans waged war on the Black Knights, yet over and over again lost. Imagine in w31 where every major city you went to (especially Falador) was spammed by swarms of Black Knights, that was how the 1st half of the Dictorian Era was like, the Black Knights were just that numerous at the time 1 most notable event that I remember first hand during this time period (the beginning of the Dictorian Era) was that Jonathann226 appointed Kota to be the new 2nd command, following that Roicroissant was expelled from the White Knights and immediately joined the Black Knights and became a general along with Annie1227 who formerly was part of the smaller group of preceding Black Knights and former second in command of The Spartan Army. Yasha_boy277 had spoken out against Annie1227 and voiced his disappointment in her for joining them, but unfortunately there was nothing he could do anymore, as Spartans were now scattered and unable to engage in any major conflicts. Even more so, a chain reaction occured to where many White Knights turned rogue and joined the Black Knights. Notably the traitors mostly became spies in the Black Knights, and I do recall first-hand that at one point I couldnt even tell who was a White Knight anymore. Soon enough Jonathann's Order of White Knights became so tumult that I was switched over to Maxwarrior's White Knights. (It is in this period where I first started to get a sense of history). The 2nd half of the Dictorian Era was the return of Big Guy since his major deafeat by Valar Blade's forces that ended the 1st half. Once more did Big guy's legions of Black Knights seized territories, although by this time his forces were not as numerous as it was before during the 1st-half. The late 2nd-half witnessed the fragmentation of Maxwarrior's White Knights while Jonathann's White Knights still stood firm as Wolfmorgue was now 2nd command, also King Briany's (Woria) clan: The Salvation Knights joined the fray and became arch enemies to the Black Knights. During this time Roicroissant no longer was a Black Knight and opposed them during the 2nd-half. Darkeat's Dark Moon clan remained generally neutral during this time frame until the foundation of the Republic by Jackin. Meanwhile in Misthalin, the Royal Empire regained control of Varrock sense the end of the 1st-half. It is at the end of the 2nd-half of the Dictorian Era and the beginnings of the Early republic where the "Syvian Boom" took place. The Dictorian Era by this far is amongst the longest time periods of W31 history, rivaling that of the Protovaic and Archaevaic Times, yet whose bloodshed and violence rivaled that of the Adarian Age. '''Republican Age''' '''The Age of the League''' '''Freidorian Times'''=